Gon Freecss Vs. KO
Intro Wiz: Hero's are great but sometimes you wonder how they got to where they are and how they were able to become who they were. Boomstick: And sometimes you see their adventure, as the spiky haired fighters they are. ' Wiz: Like With K.O. the employee/superhero '''Boomstick: Or with Gon Freecss, the hunter in training. ' Wiz: It is our job to discuss their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win a death battle! K.O. Music https://youtu.be/TsuGKROBxlw Wiz: Lakewood plaza, a place where hero's thrive...and work. Young K.O went there and was determined to become the world's greatest fighter. 'Boomstick: Woah, a super store? Man, I wish I got powers from the time I worked at Walmart. ' Wiz: Well considering all you did was sleep and drink in the parking lot I highly doubt you'd get any powers. Anyways, this was not any normal store, this was a place that battles evil and serves people at the same time. 'Boomstick: Well, what does this kid do there that I didn't do at Walmart? ' Wiz: A lot, he is a good employee and helps in fighting the evil robots that try to destroy the plaza. He's basically protecting the world. 'Boomstick: Well surely K.O must be the number one employee there. ' Wiz: Actually no, he's just rookie at the store. 'Boomstick: Well he looks like Goku! His power level must be high! ' Wiz: Actually his power level is only zero point one. 'Boomstick: Holy shit! I said that as a joke, he really has a power level. ' Wiz: Yes, the futuristic world he's from is heavily influenced by the Dragon ball universe and Street fighter universe. '''Boomstick: Well, if there's anything Dragon ball taught it's that power levels, K.O is still tough as nails! Wiz: Yeah, even though he's not as powerful as his fellow employees he is still pretty powerful. Boomstick: K.O. has gone toe to toe with a good portion of them on multiple occasions.....mostly when he was evil. ' Wiz: He also has pretty good strength, able to lift a medium sized freezer around the size of thirty pounds. '''Boomstick: He's no slowpoke either, able to clean up the large plaza with ease. ' Wiz: And if he can't handle a challenge he can always summon a spirit like version of him to help him in battle. '''Boomstick: He also has another magic-like power, his trademark move is throwing a powerful energy fist at his enemies. Talk about a bitch slap, am I right? Wiz: Exactly, this move is powerful enough to cut through metal. He also has.... let's just say a very irritating move. Boomstick: Oh you mean his ear shattering yell which can destroy anyone that doesn't cover their ears? ' Wiz: Yeah, he can also slam on the ground so hard that it takes out enemies on the ground. '''Boomstick: He is good at hand to hand combat and able to fight with actually fucking robots and super villans. Wiz, can you believe that? ' Wiz: Of course considering he is learning from some of the best hero's. Hell, we haven't even covered K.O's final form. 'Boomstick: Oh right! Turbo K.O has super speed and strength compared to normal K.O, however in this form he is much more violent. This form also allows him to levitate for a good amount of time. In this phase also he's able to chop through solid Rock and concrete, damn. That's some heavy hitting. ' Wiz: Yes, he also gets more selfish and jealous in this phase although it's not established where this form comes from all we know is that it is made up of all of his feeling of helplessness. 'Boomstick: Man.....talk about emo. Hell, remember that one time where he punched someone into orbit? That was fucking cool! ' Wiz: Yeah, I guess this means he isn't as laidback as he seems. '''Boomstick: Well, it doesn't matter as long as it let's him punch shit easier. This character is like a mini Ryu! Wiz: Not to mention he take a lot of pain. Boomstick: Of course he can! Like how he gets regularly knocked out and thrown into stone. The worst that has happened to him is he gets a concussion. His energy fist is also much more powerful than it seems, it's power enough to break through steel doors! What a badass! Wiz: He's used to all this pain even though he's a normal human. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, do you think I could be as strong as him? Wiz: I don't know let me try hitting you. (Punching Sound) Boomstick: Ow, what the fuck? Why didn't you hit me with your normal arm? ' Wiz: Hey, if K.O can get hit by robots why can't you? '''Boomstick: Man, he's really tough. ' Wiz: K.O may seem like a perfect fighter but..... 'Boomstick: Well, Wiz? ' Wiz: Well what? 'Boomstick: This is the part of the analysis where you tell me the weaknesses of this character. ' Wiz: Oh, well, K.O is still a newbie fighter for a reason, he's not so smart on the battle field and is very inexperienced. 'Boomstick: Maybe but when his friends need him, K.O can be leaned on. ' Wiz: Yeah, mostly because he's brave as can be. Despite being a kid he's not afraid at fighting anything. 'Boomstick: That's what we in street fighter call a badass ' Wiz: You're not from any street fighter games 'Boomstick: .....Yet. ' K.O.: This. Is. It K.O. Your first day on the job at Gary, it's so beautiful! (K.O. starts fighting the air around him, training!) Gon Freecss Music https://youtu.be/I7uXsgsZlps Wiz: As an infant Gon Freecss was dropped off at his grandma's house but after some legal stuff the cousin got custody. So there's a lot of back and forth going in this kids childhood 'Boomstick: Not to mention that the cousin hated his father so she kinda to him both his parents were dead throughout the years, which sucks. ' Wiz: Until one day when he was under attack by a foxbear, but was rescued by a hunter named Kite, someone who was not only protecting the kid but looking for his father also. Boomstick: So he became a hunter? Man, that's sick. Wiz: Agreed, that's how he ended up joining a hunter exam after winning a bet with his father's cousin that hated him so much. Boomstick: In this hunter exam Gon learned some pretty nice moves. Like rock, paper, or scissors. Wiz: Rock is a close ranged attack that Gon uses by adding aura into his fist by chanting. It's an incredible attack that can send people flying. 'Boomstick: Scissors is kinda like a fingering attack except it deals much more damage than one! By using his two fingers with - you guessed it, aura. ' Wiz: And Paper alows him to throw spherical projectiles at people with ease, like all the others this one can charge up to do mass amounts of damage. Boomstick: Not to mention that this kids main tools is a fishing rod he uses to attack, which actually does quite a lot of damage! '' Wiz: He also had enhanced hearing, sight and pretty much all senses, he's pretty much a jack of all trades. Boomstick: He may be one of the youngest members of his group but this kid is tough ' Wiz: He can definitely take a lot of hits, no matter how much he is bleeding and half dead he will come back to fight. Boomstick: He is a calm collected character able to understand if someone poses as a threat or not. So, why isn't he a full fledged hunter yet? ' Wiz: Well he may seem perfect......but he's not. Despite his cool exterior he is an emotional wreck on the inside '''Boomstick: Of course, I would to if I had a past like him. ' Wiz: This can sometimes cloud his judgment despite being a great fighter. 'Boomstick: But with his friends by his side he'll surely become a great hunter. ' Wiz: Well for his dad's sake, wherever he is. 'Boomstick: And hey, if he needs to he can always ask the help of animals to take enemies on. Yeah, he can speak on to animals. Who says badasses don't care about nature? ' Gon Freecss: I can't stand being on the losing team forever! Get ready! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! 'Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! ' Fight K.O. sat at the booth of Lakewood Plaza, reading some type of comic book. He started mumbling under his breath, "man when those two asked me to watch the store for them I was worried, but now I know I can handle running this store on my ow-" Just then a boy who was the same age as K.O. walked in, K.O. put down his comic book and took a peek at the boy who looked at him. The boy snapped his neck in that direction as if he could feel his eyes staring at him, his eyes wide for some reason. As if something was shocking him. Y-you're a threat." The boy said from between his teeth, "I can sense it." K.O. got up from behind the booth in a confused manner, the boy was chanting to himself when he did. K.O. walked closer to the boy ready to talk to the boy before he extended his fist. K.O. immediately blocked it with his energy fist fire ball. These two things colliding caused the room around them to shake. "A threat I will take care of." The boy mumbled under his breath. "Are you crazy?!" Fight! K.O. flipped his way back so that his back was to the counter, doing his best to catch his breath but before he could the boy was back and running at him, ready to hit again. K.O. quickly grabbed the cash register to block the boy's hit, and then followed it up by kicking the boy's legs from under him, causing him to land on the ground. K.O. got ready to use his energy fist again but the boy quickly hopped back to his feet in a stylish way. He then pulled out a fishing rod from his back and aimed it at K.O. "Huh, a fishing rod?" K.O. asked before he was hit in the face with it, causing him to collide into the counter. He then fell onto his knees in pain, struggling to get up. "Had enough? Are you willing to surrender?" The boy asked. "I-I don't know who you are but if you think I'm going to give up you're sadly mistaken!" K.O. quickly shouted before punching the boy into a shopping cart. "My name is Gon Freecss and by the end of this fight I will have taken you out!" Gon charged at K.O. after jumping out of the shopping cart, this time charging at K.O. with his two fingers extended. This causing a large blade that K.O. just barely avoided, this caused Gon to practically slice through the wall in front of him. K.O. tapped Gon on the back causing him to look back. K.O. then shrieked loudly causing Gon to fall to the ground, his enhanced hearing not helping. He clutched his ears in pain but then fired an energy ball from his hand to send K.O. flying into a shelf full of food. When K.O. and Gon both got up they both looked pretty mad, Gon felt like his aura was charging up and K.O. felt like he had to finish this match quickly. K.O. summoned another version of himself and the two them both charged at Gon, Gon rolled over and avoided their attacks as they both tried to hit him, instead they ended up smashing their fist into the ground leaving a crack. He hid behind a shelf as he silently approached K.O. without him knowing, K.O. looked around, confused and slightly afraid of his enemy. Then Gon finally revealed himself but neither him or his double could react fast enough, Gon sucker punched him and his clone into one of the walls, this caused his clone to fade away into nothingness. K.O. looked around, the store was a complete mess and he wasn't even winning this fight. It was time to bring out the big guns. K.O. felt all the hopelessness inside him consume him as he turned into the version of him that he had wanted to keep inside him all along. T.K.O stood in front of a smirking Gon. "So this is your final form? I'll take you on with ease." Both kids ran at each other and started trading blows, it seemed as T.K.O was doing more damage though. Gon tried to pull a scissors move once again but K.O. grabbed him by the hand and started levitating, lifting them both in the air. Gon fought back to be put back on the ground as T.K.O spoke up, "you want be on the ground? Fine!" He then threw Gon across the room and then sent another energy fist his way which he quickly dodged. T.K.O got angry at this and sent a couple more his way which Gon dodged professionally. Jumping over some of them, ducking under the rest. "Is that all you can do?" Gon laughed until K.O. flew at him again, this time Gon timed it perfectly and gave a harsh punch to T.K.O.'s jaw, causing some of his teeth to fall out, he let a powerful yell after it happened. Angry now T.K.O rebounded on his feet and let loose a powerful punch to Gon's stomach, grabbing him in mid air and throwing him violently on the ground. Gon coughed up a lot of blood on the ground, trembling in utter pain, "y-you're a worthy fighter." "You bet. Feel my power, my rage, I am unbeatable." T.K.O bragged, then charging at Gon once again as he held his head in pain. Gon then looked up, seeing his soon-to-be attacker made him pull up another paper move. Charging this one up all the way as he layed in the debris of what once was a wall. He mouthed two words in his blood guzzling mouth, "please work." As Gon charged up his move at full power, T.K.O charged up his energy fireball move one last time after realizing what the boy was doing. Then they both released their attacks as the room lit with blue flames from K.O.'s fist, both boys screamed as the two moves got closer to each other. In the end when the two moves hit an explosion happened, wiping out the rest of the store and when the crumbled up walls fell down one standing figure remained. ....... ............. ................... A bruised K.O covered in Gon's blood. His stance was hurt and afraid but he was standing and that's all that mattered. In the corner of all of the destruction was Gon's corpse with a large hole in his chest showing off his bones which had caven in. "I....I did it, I beat him." He then looked at the destroyed plaza in awe, "I am so getting grounded for this." '''K.O.! Post Fight/Explanation K.O. is sent to the hospital by his friends where he will recover Vultures come and get the rest of Gon's remains 'Boomstick: That was.....nasty. Putting kids in a battle to the death, Wiz are we terrible people? ' Wiz: Yeah, yeah we are. 'Boomstick: Anyways do you wanna say why this went the way it did? ' Wiz: Y-yeah I'll do it. Anyways, this was an extremely close fight, while Gon had much more experience and smarts, K.O. was just that much powerful. 'Boomstick: He was able to punch people into orbit in his final form which is much better than anything Gon could do. ' Wiz: Not to mention that K.O's pure magic moves we're able to chop through steal doors, that alone would give him about 40,000 PSI to work with and considering that is much higher than what causes decapitation it is so over powered that the energy fist didn't just kill Gon, it obliterated him! 'Boomstick: Also with his screeching move K.O. was able to use Gon's sensitive hearing against him. ' Wiz: And while Gon does have a healing factor it isn't unreasonable to think it can be worn down by another opponent as long as they were powerful enough and considering T.K.O's strength it wasn't a stretch to think they could take Gon out. 'Boomstick: Looks like Gon couldn't stop his own K.O. ' Wiz: The winner is K.O. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music